1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an attachment system for securing conveyor components to a conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyors of numerous designs have been used in the past to transport articles from one area to another. Known conveyors have employed endless belts, segmented slats, slider beds and other elements to move objects along their path of transport. During the field installation phase of conveyor systems, it is often necessary to add attachment points, typically unistrut type “framing channel”, to the conveyor side guards or frame. In addition to providing structural support to the conveyor system, these attachment points are used to secure wiring conduit, control boxes, photocell brackets, motor control devices, etc., to the conveyor side guards. Because conveyors are installed in unique locations and applications, providing all factory installed attachment points is not practical. Factory installed attachment points add additional weight, materials and cost to the conveyor system and may not be needed at every location a conveyor system is installed.
It is known in the art to have short sections of framing channel that are welded in the field at the required location to attach field mounted components. Such known processes involve grinding off the powder coat paint to provide a welding surface, then welding the framing channel to the conveyor followed by touch up painting. This field work is time consuming and adds additional cost to the installation of the conveyor system.